This invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to an improved handgun.
There are a number of existing disadvantages in conventional handgun configurations to which the present invention is addressed. The handle of a conventional handgun is grasped by the fingers and thumb of the hand and the barrel typically has an axis which is above a line defined by the hand and forearm. Upon firing, recoil causes a pivoting action of the barrel about a pivot which is defined generally by the intersection of the grip or handle and the axis of the barrel. This results in the barrel undesirably angling upward at its forward end which can lead to inaccuracies and unpreparedness for a subsequent shot. One consequence of this phenomenon has been the inconvenient but necessary adoption of a two-handed grip during firing of the handgun so as to achieve a firmer gripping action and reduce the forces tending to urge the barrel off the target line.
A further disadvantage of conventional handgun designs pertains to the manner in which spent shells are ejected from the weapon. In particular, the shells generally travel upward and outward upon ejection. This may be undesirable in certain situtations, but existing configurations would render it difficult to have ejection be effected in a more efficient manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a handgun which is responsive to the prior art problems as set forth, and to generally provide a novel handgun which exhibits overall operational advantage.